As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional sliding assembly generally includes a first rail 1, a second rail 2 and a rolling media such as a plurality of rollers or balls 3 engaged within a retainer 4. The rolling media allows the second rail 2 to be slidably moved relative to the first rail 1. Generally, the sliding assembly is used on the rack for servers, cabinets of furniture or the like. For instance, the first rail is connected to a rack, a cabinet or a fixed object, and the second rail is fixed to a chassis, a drawer or a movable object. The chassis, the drawer or the movable object can be pulled away from the rack, the cabinet or the fixed object.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,488 to Wiklund discloses a “DRAWER CLOSING MECHANISM”, wherein the closing mechanism of the drawer includes a rack which is fixedly positioned relative to the drawer, a driving gear installed to a piece of furniture or a fixed rail of the drawer and engaged with the rack, a spring having a first end connected and wrapped on the driving gear and a second end of the spring being fixed. When the drawer is pulled out, the driving gear is driven by the rack and the spring is tightened and stores energy. When the drawer is retracted, the spring releases the energy and the drawer is moved to be retracted. The driving gear and the spring occupy a significant space and are not suitable to be installed on objects that require only less space. Furthermore, the drawer does not have a damping effect when moving relative to the furniture, especially the damping for the complete travel distance.